Bracelets have long been worn by people for a number of reasons including adornment of the persons hands and limbs, identification of a person, identification of something with which the person is associated, as an indication of a person's status, etc. As such, bracelets range from very inexpensive for bracelets of common materials such as cotton cloth, to bracelets that are made of very valuable materials such as gold, silver, etc., which are very expensive.
While some bracelets are of the "bangle" variety formed of a continuous band, many others are of the variety wherein the ends of the bracelet must be attached together after the bracelet is put around a person's wrist. A benefit of this attachable-type bracelet is that generally a better fit is provided to the wearer. Means for attachment of the ends of bracelets range from intricate clasps of precious materials to very inexpensive means including the mere tying of the two ends of the bracelet together in a knot.